herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tulio Monteiro
Tulio Monteiro is the secondary tetartagonist of Rio. He is a Brazilian ornithologist (at first) and loves all birds (and acts as their "great big mama bird" in their aviary, as he puts bird seed in his mouth and lets them eat out of his mouth). He favors the spotted owl and is fond of Lionel Richie's music. He is voiced by an actual Brazilian: Rodrigo Santoro. Plot Tulio is first seen in Moose Lake about to enter Linda Gunderson's bookstore, and he slips on the icy sidewalk (inadvertently scaring off two Canada geese named Alice and Chloe who had been ridiculing Blu). He comes, having been looking for Blu and tells Linda he (Blu) is the last male of his kind. He intends to bring him and a recently found female blue macaw together to save their species and reveals that she is in Rio de Janeiro. Linda refuses, but Tulio tells her that she will be with Blu every step of the way, and he (Tulio) will be with her. He tells her that it could be their last chance and that not doing this will end their species. Now, back in Rio, Tulio stops his jeep (with Linda as a passenger and Blu as freight, as he is kept in a cage) because people are crossing the street, and getting ready for Carnival. When Linda points out one of them, Tulio catches her attention, revealing that she is his dentist, Dr. Barbosa, who tells him not to forget to floss. Much later, in the aviary, Tulio feeds birds from his mouth, much to Blu's disgust, and offers some bird seed to Linda, who declines. He checks on a "sick" cockatoo named Nigel, and then points out that the female, Jewel, is a spirited bird... and an intern shows a scarred face to him (and Blu, who then wants to go home). He makes Blu look "irresistible" by making him look like Elvis and puts him in the aviary cage where Jewel is. As Tulio and Linda see Jewel rebate Blu, Tulio installs a disco ball lamp and plays Lionel Richie's song "Say You, Say Me". When Jewel pounces on him and struggles with him physically, Tulio assumes that (as always) Lionel Richie's music worked on getting them to mate. He and Linda leave to go out for dinner, and points out that the security guard named Sylvio will guard them all night. As they are eating, Tulio gets a phone call from Sylvio, who tells them Blu and Jewel have been stolen (unaware that it was because Nigel had deceived and attacked Sylvio in order to let in an orphan boy named Fernando to capture them). Later, though Linda blames herself, Tulio tells her it isn't her fault. She then decides he's right and blames him instead for all that bird talk and the whole "save the species". Tulio doesn't understand because Sylvio is the best guard. He watches as Sylvio enacts the disaster scene to a policeman, who then smells the chlorofoam rag and faints. Throughout the night, Tulio and Linda pass "missing" flyers. (TBC) Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Fox Animated Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:Rio Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fox Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Species Saver Category:Married Heroes Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Fathers Category:Tetartagonists